


Caretaker:  A Rhodey/Tony Playlist

by donniedont



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedont/pseuds/donniedont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of songs featuring Rhodey becoming frustrated with Tony's destructive habits and Tony slowly realizing that Rhodey only wants to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker:  A Rhodey/Tony Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanmix! I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> [Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?w552v9wkwt3rlq2)

 1.  **“Fifteen” by Standard Fare**  
 _You’re only fifteen, why’d you have to start drinking?_  
 _Why didn’t I see when you started sinking?_  
 _I apologize for not warning you about those men_

  
2.  **“Peachy” by Laura Stevenson & the Cans**  
 _But I’m not strong enough to hold you up_  
 _I’ve got a hole inside my gut_  
 _And it’s tearing me apart._

  
 3.  **“T.S.R. (This Shit Rules)” by Against Me!**  
 _It’s only this fucked up I start realizing_  
 _All this living is just dying,_  
 _And I hope I haven’t overdone it, no_

4\. **“Love in the Time of Human Papillomavirus” by Andrew Jackson Jihad**  
 _I will buy us an acre of some land in the city,_  
 _We could live there together or I’ll live alone less happy,_  
 _But I’ll live unfortunately._

5. **“Beets Untitled” by Laura Stevenson & the Cans**  
 _Keep away from me  
I am full of terrible things_

 6.  **“Everybody that Loves You” by Bomb the Music Industry!**  
 _Even nerves of steel deserve a breather_  
 _Weight wears down the infrastructure_  
 _And Hearts of gold can still feel lonely_  
 _They don’t know they’re not the only ones_  
 

7.  **“Caretaker” by Laura Stevenson & the Cans**  
 _And I’ll tell myself the things you said_  
 _You said just ‘cause you had to._


End file.
